1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an art of automatically generating work information indicating that the same document was displayed on a plurality of terminals under a predetermined condition.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a conference system for collecting information concerning a conference conducted in an electronically provided virtual conference space has been designed.
For example, a virtual conference space is provided based on the conference schedule of the preset conference time, participating members, etc., and conference information of document distribution, etc., by each member in the conference held as each member accesses the virtual conference space is collected for making the most of the history information for later work, etc.